Promises
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: gasp of horror 'NO! Not another sequel' Yes! I got so many nice reviews on my last story, I made a sequel like so many suggested, here it is, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Humans

**Promises**

A/N: HI! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Ok, now this is a sequel and I hope you all like it. I don't own Manny, Sid, or Diego…ok, now read.

Chapter 1- Humans

(Nina's PoV) A/N: I only doing the Point of View in this chapter ok?

Weather returning to normal and everyone's goin' back home, I even managed to make a few friends! On the way back we had no problems…well, except for a few fights that broke out, but when you're in a group there's bound to be a _few_ fights! (Families are a great example :) But other then that everything went smoothly…well…at least until we got back home…

"WHERE DID ALL THESE HUMANS COME FROM?" Uncle Diego shouted.

Yup…humans seemed to be poppin' up everywhere! I don't know how this happened, I mean, there weren't this many humans before, how did they all get here?

Mom sighed, "Apparently while we were gone, they humans have been multiplying."

"Geez! What are they? Rabbits?" I heard Uncle Diego mutter.

Before I could ask what that meant dad sighed "Well, lets just try to find a new place then…"

But this was easier said then done. Humans were everywhere! EVERYWHERE!We searched until nighttime…finally we found an area where there were no humans.

I yawned "Mom, dad, I'm tired…and my feet hurt…"

Mom sighed, "Ok, ok. Let just rest here for tonight."

Everyone seemed to agree with this and we all lay down for a good sleep. I don't really know what happened, even now…One minute, we're all sleeping peacefully, then suddenly I wake up.

Uncle Diego is up I see, so is everyone else. "Mom wha-" but she cuts me off. "Nina…whatever happens, run as fast as you can, ok?" she said softly.

I don't understand, but I never get to ask what she means, for suddenly Uncle Diego snarled "They're here, brace yourselves!" When I look up I gasp.

A ton of humans were running our way! With spears and fire and…and…dad suddenly hugged me "Love you Nina, now go!" Mom did the same before they push me away.

I looked back "But-but mo-"

"Nina leave!" she yelled, looking close to tears. Sid grabbed my trunk and pulled me away "Come on!" I glance back one more time before running with Sid.

At first we're still together but then he slows down and I lose him, remembering mom said to run as fast as you can, I do. Everything suddenly got darker, where'd the moon go?

Oh no…everything looks the same…where am I…is everything spinning…am I going in circles! So dark…I couldn't see anything…but I kept running, suddenly I hit something.

Whatever it was I hit, it was hard!I fell and closed my eyes…what the- something sticky is running down my head and on my face...somehow things get darker then they were before…

(End of Nina's PoV)

(Manny's PoV)

Here we are back home, but look, something different…

"WHERE DID ALL THESE HUMANS COME FROM!" Diego shouted. Sheba sighed, "Apparently while we were gone, they humans have been multiplying."

Diego scoffed "What are they, rabbits?"

I see Nina open her mouth to ask, but I'd rather not hear a fumbled explanation right now. "Well, lets find a new place then." I said calmly, I think…at least I hope it was calm.

So we walked…and walked…and walked…humans, everywhere! Finally we found a little spot that was clear and, right on cue, Nina whined "Mom, dad, I'm tired…and my feet hurt…"

Sheba sighed, "Ok, ok. Lets just rest here for the night." I couldn't agree with her more and laid down next to a boulder, Sheba and Nina snuggled up to me and soon we were all asleep.

But I only seemed to have a second to enjoy it because I heard movement. Slowly I open my eyes. Diego's awake he's looking around with his ears pricked up.

I shook my head "Ugh…Diego? Wha-"

"Shh! Listen…" he said quietly. I close my eyes and listen…what…barking?…(gasp!) Humans! At night? Humans don't hunt at night!…right?

"Sheba…Sheba, wake up!" I said nudging her in the side. She slowly lifted her head "Huh? Wha…Manny? What's goin' on? The sun's still down…"

"We've got company." I said, slightly angry.

She stared at me for a second, but then there was a loud bark "(Gasp!) Oh my…Nina…Sid! Get up!" she said.

When she stood up Sid rolled off her back. He gave a small yelp "AH! Whas! Wha-wha's goin' on!" Nina yawned and slowly shook her head to wake up.

Sheba looked at her then at me "Manny…"

I nodded "Right, Sid humans are coming…you take Nina far away, we'll met you as soon as we're done here."

He nodded as Nina looked at all of us.

She looked at Sheba "Mom wha-"

"Nina…whatever happens, run as fast as you can, ok?" she said softly.

She adapted a look of confusion but she didn't get to ask because Diego snarled "They're here, brace yourselves!" Nina did a double take and gasped when she saw them.

A ton of humans were running our way, with spears and fire and…and…

_-Flashback-_

"_Hee! Come get me dad!" _"_Dad? What are those glowing things in the sky?" _"_Heh, I think mom'll want some food to!"_

"_DAAAADDDDDYYYY!"_

_I look over, it's the middle of the night _"_Oy…what?"_

"_Dad, I heard a noise, I'm ascared!"_

_I smile "Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you safe…I promise…"_

"_Really? Thanks. Heh, love you dad!"_

_Nina's still a little baby, s__he couldn't even open her eyes but whimpers._

"_Don't worry…I'll keep you safe…I promise…"_

_Nina smiles "Heh, love you daddy!"_

_-Flashbacks end-_

I…I can't lose another one…I promised! Quickly I wrap my trunk around her neck "Love you Nina, now go!" Sheba does the same when I let her go.

Nina looked back at us "But-but mo-"

"Nina leave!" Sheba yelled, looking close to tears. Sid grabbed her trunk and pulled her away "Come on!" Nina gave us on last look before going with him.

Once they were out of sight we faced our threat. As many humans as there were, they couldn't back us into a wall this time…we had the upper hand.

-----

True, we did get a little injured but everyone was pretty much ok. (I'm too lazy to make a fight scene, use your imaginations for cryin' out loud!)

Sheba took a deep breath "Come on, lets go get Sid and Nina." I nodded and Diego followed their tracks. We caught up with them…well, one of them.

"Sid! Where's Nina?" I said angrily.

He had his paws on his knees gasping for breath "I…she…ran…"

"YOU LOST HER!" I yelled.

We searched for a long time…no Nina…

"No…she can't be…NINA!"

**THE END…**for now!

'Oo' is probably what you're thinking, right? Yes, sad beginning, but just keep reading, it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2 Another Misfit

**Promises**

A/N: Hello! I know, I know, the beginning was horrible, but lets just get this out of the way, I don't own Manny, Sid, or Diego…kay? Good, on with the story!

Chapter 2- Another Misfit

Ok, now we're going to leave the animals for a second, this is the same day, only with a human.

A girl, to be precise, a girl who had a strange past, she had long black hair, which was wild and almost looked like a nest not to mention a few scars.

You see, she was raised by animals but was found by humans about a year ago and they accepted her into their tribe. But, she was…different…she could talk to animals.

A strange girl, but not just because of that, she had no friends, almost always got into trouble, gave her 'parents' a heart-attack at least once a day and was very adventurous…sound familiar?

Her name was Katriuna. At the moment, she was up in a tree, chatting with an ancient form of a bird "I don't understand why no one likes me…" she said sadly.

The bird hopped on her shoulder "I like you!"

She smiled "Yes but you didn't throw mud at me and you're not one of my kind."

He scoffed "Oh, but humans are so stupid! It's a _good_ thing they don't like you! That means you're genius!"

Katriuna glared at him "Ok, I'm going…"

As she jumped out of the tree he followed her "Wait, wait! I-I didn't mean to offend you! Come back!" But she had gotten in view of her tribe and he was too afraid to follow.

Her 'mother' ran forward "There you are! Young lady, where have you been?" Before she could answer she was being dragged to camp.

"Come now, you must help us put up the tents!" she said. They did their work silently before Katriuna sighed "Mother…am I…odd?"

Her mother sighed "No honey, your not. You just got here…give them time, they'll love you just as much as do." Katriuna smiled and gave her a hug "Thanks mom…"

They continued to work and the day went on…but later that night, they had a problem. Her 'father' was the chief of the tribe so he was very strict with her, not at all like her mother.

With him, she was not allowed to talk to animals, or she would get hit, she was a reflection of him in a way so she had to do her work and always do as he said.

One of the tribe's men came to their tent. "Sir, terrible news. We don't have enough fur for the night also, we don't have enough food." He said. Katriuna looked up "What?"

Her father glared outside "Well…gather some men, make fire…it seems we'll have to do some late night hunting."

"Hunting! No, you can't!" she said suddenly. Her mother's eyes widened and she mouthed something. Both men looked at her but her father turned back to the other man "Get them, I'll be out in a second."

He nodded and left. Katriuna soon regretted what she just said, for he slapped her across the face then grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"Listen girl. You're not my child and if Anai didn't love you then you wouldn't even be here! Now, you watch that tongue of yours or it'll be much worse…understand!" he almost shouted.

Katriuna struggled to keep her tears back, she refused to let him see her cry.

Anai stepped forward meekly "Harni…"

He looked at her then back at Katriuna, who was breathing heavily, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

With a grunt of disgust, he threw her down to the floor and left. Anai made to help her up but she held a hand up and got up on her own.

"No…I'm going to stop him…" she said and ran after him.

Anai tried to get her "NO! Katriuna wait! Please…"

Katriuna ran after them but was soon lost…it was so dark, what happened to the moon? Thinking quickly, she remembered (after watching the men in the tribe of course) how to make a fire.

"_Ah, that's better…now…where are they?_" she wondered to herself. She walked for a long time before she realized "Um…where am I?" she was completely lost.

Everything looked the same, she soon became frightened, wishing she were back in the tent next to her mother, snuggling up and sleeping. Katriuna gasped "Wha…"

She had stepped on something fuzzy…a tail…that lead to…a mammoth! A baby, but a mammoth none the less, it's head resting on the side of a large rock...it looked to be bleeding...

Katriuna bent down "Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" Itdidn't answer…it was still breathing but it wasn't moving other then that. "Hey…are you ok?" she asked in its ear.

Nothin'…it was also very cold. Katriuna looked around "Oh…how am I gonna…wait…"

In the village Anai was looking nervously for Katriuna when-

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound pierced the silence of night. Anai gasped "Katriuna!"

She wasn't the only one who ran to the sound, the men who had just retreated from a group of unusual animals, (at least it was unusual for them to be together and protecting one another) ran to the sound and they all arrived at the same time.

Anai ran up and hugged her "Oh Katriuna! Don't you ever run off like that again!"

Harni stepped forward "Well…"

She broke out of Anai's grip "F-father…I-I found this mammoth here and-"

He stepped past her and put his hand on the little mammoth's side, its head _was_ bleeding, and apparently it hit its head on the rock it was lying on.

"Hm…good work girl. It's not much, but it should keep us until morning." He said reaching for a spear. But she stepped on it "NO! I won't let you kill her!"

Harni got ready to hit her but Anai got in front "Harni please! Don't! Just let her keep it! Please…for me?"

Katriuna glared at him.

He looked from her, to the mammoth, to Anai…then he sighed "Very well…but because you love your stupid little mammoth so much, you will give your dinner and you furs to those who need it…" with that said all the men turn to leave.

Katriuna smiled "Did you hear that? I get to keep her!" But Anai wasn't smiling "Katriuna…I love you, but please…please stop making it so difficult! I can only protect you for so long!"

She sighed "I'm sorry…but I couldn't let him kill her…I just couldn't…" Anai sighed "Fine…come on then…it's gonna take us a while to push this mammoth back to the camp…"

Katriuna smiled widely at this "So...I can keep her?"

**THE END…**of this chapter…

Yup, for now it is through! I tried my best, so let me know what you thought, kay? Ta-ta!


	3. Chapter 3 Amnesia

**Promises**

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for reading and all your lovely reviews! Glad those who read my last one, read this one and sent me nice things...thank you, I don't own Manny, Sid or Diego, and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3- Amnesia

Nina slept peacefully, until the sunlight hit her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly for a second then slowly opened them. "Ugh…ow…wha…wh-where am I?" she mumbled.

"Ah good you're awake!" a voice said. She stumbled to her feet "Ugh, huh? Who said that?" Katriuna stood up with a bowl of crushed leaves "Hi, what's your name?"

Nina blinked "Um…ow!"

"Hey easy! Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself more." She said putting the leaves on her head.

Nina winced "More? Whaddya mean?"

Katriuna sighed "I don't know how, when, or why it happened, but you hit your head on a rock…really hard. But don't worry! My father said I can keep you and I'll take good care of you. Now, lets start small...do you remember your name?"

Nina closed her eyes tightly "Uh…n-no…I…I don't…I don't remember anything! What's going on? Why am I here?" these thoughts beganto scare her and shepanicked, standing up.

When she stood she was just a bit taller then Katriuna who was about 14 give or take. Katriuna forced her to sit "Relax, relax! It's ok! Don't worry…I'm here, my name's Katriuna."

Nina sniffled "I…I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down! I know, I'll call you…Tamie!" Katriuna said trying to calm her. 'Tamie' swallowed hard "I'm Tamie? Really? Ok…Kat…Kato…K-Katrn…ugh! I can't say your name!"

She smiled "Well, I guess you can call me Kat then."

Tamie smiled as well and wiped her eyes with her trunk"Ok Kat."

"Are you hungry? I picked some berries if you want some!" she said, pulling her basket toward them. They both ate and talked and got to know each other.

'Kat' swallowed her berries "I know how you feel. I don't know how it happened to me,but I was with a wolf family…one day I lost them, I called them, but no one came…then, a woman from this village came. She heard my yells and brought me here. These people looked like me, but they don't treat me like my family…I miss them…they told me it was wrong to be with animals…I'm so different…" she trailed off sadly.

Tamie nodded "Wow…I'm...I'm so sorry…"

Kat looked up but smiled "It's ok, come on, I want you to meet my friends."

They both got up and walked into the village.

Kat, just to be safe, had a rope loosely around Tamie's neck and led her. All the children of the village stared in awe at the mammoth that just entered camp, some even giggled.

Kat led her to4 wolf/dogs (I'm not sure which if you have a suggestion to which they are, tell me!) that were tied up to trees, eating at the moment.

At the sight of Kat they smiled but when they saw Tamie they growled, "Who's she?"

Kat smiled "This is Tamie, no, she's not dinner and no you don't have to kill her. She's my friend and father said I can keep her!" Their expressions softened slightly"Hello Tamie."

She smiled "Hi!"

"I'm Orion, this is Matt, Greg and Takara." The oldest one said.

Tamie smiled "Nice to met you!"

Kat smiled to "See! Now I've got more friends!"

Not to far away...

"She's doin' it again." A boy whispered to the rest. Most of the children secretly followed the mammoth and they watched as Kat talked to the animals and laughed.

A girl tilted her head "What's wrong with her? Why does she make those weird noises?"

"I think she's talking to the animals…" a boy said.

Kat growled lowand then laughed.

"Well…that _kinda_ sounded like the noise the dogs/wolves make…" a girl said.

Katthenmade an almost trumpeting sound then smiled.

"And that _sorta_ sounded like a mammoth…" a boy said. Finally, a brave boy stood up "I'm gonna go talk to her!" Everyone gasped as he moved forward.

Tamie laughed as did Kat and the wolf/dogs, until they heard a sound.

They all looked and Tamie tilted her head "Who's that?"

"A boy from the village." Kat muttered.

He smiled uneasily "Hey Katriuna…what're you doin'?" She glared at him "I'm talking to my friends, 'cuz you guys obviously don't like me, I decided to talk to people who do!"

Tamie looked at her "Kat, why are you making those weirdnoises?"

"That's human talk, now be quiet, she's talking!" Greg hissed.

Tamie glared at him for his rude tone, but said nothing.

A girl joined the boy "I heard my mother saying you stood up against Harni and he let you keep that mammoth!" Kat nodded "Yes…he did…"

"Can we…play with you and your mammoth?" they both asked. Kat blinked in shock "Huh? Uh…sure…" The boy smiled and looked back "HEY GUYS, SHE SAID OK!"

All the children ran out from the tent they hid behind. Kat blinked again, completelyshocked"Um…ok…but lets go a little away from the camp site…don't wanna wreck anything…"

"Can I talk now?" Tamie whispered.

Kat sighed "Come on, these guys wanna play with us."

"Why do you make those noises?" a girl asked.

Kat looked at her "Oh, well…I can talk to animals…"

Everyone made noises of awe.

She smiled "Lets go play!"

Everyone followed and soon, Kat became the most popular girl there…all thanks to a little mammoth. "Children! Come, it is late!" an elder called.

Everyone waved to Kat and Tamie "Bye! Thanks for playing! You guys are the best! We'll play more tomorrow!" Kat smiled "Bye…WOW! Tamie you're the best! Hey, what's wrong?"

Tamie sighed, "Don't you have to go to? Then I'll be here all alone..."

Kat sighed sadly "No…see, the price for keeping you is…I'm not aloud to sleep in the tents and I have to get food for myself…but that's ok! Now I get to be with you!" she said happily.

Tamie smiled "Really? Aw, thanks! Sorry to make you sleep outside." Kat grinned, "It's ok. It's all worth it to have a best friend!"

"You know, this could be the start…of a great friendship!" Tamie said hugging Kat and they both giggled.

**THE END…**for now!

Next chapter we're back with a distraught father, saddened mother, worried friends and an endless search! Excitement, drama! You can't miss it!


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Promises**

A/N: Hi, thanks for reviewing everyone, really, so here's the story!I don't own Sid, Manny or Diego, here's the story.

Chapter 4- Memories

It was now morning. Sheba bit her bottom lip and paced around. Sid tried to say something to make her feel better "Um…I'm sure she's ok…where ever she is…"

"Ooooh…where could she be?…(gasp!) Diego! Did you pick up her scent?"Sheba asked asDiego had walked, very slowly, to Sheba who was anxiously waiting to hear if he'd seen or smelt anything.

He sighed "Well…I found it, but…um…"

"Yeah? What?" she asked anxiously.

"(Ahem) Well…it ended…or was covered up by the human stench all over the place she was…" he muttered so she barely heard.

Sheba gasped and took a step back. Then she made a whimpering sound. Diego closed his eyes "Oh no…" Sid winced "Here it comes…"

Sheba made another whimpering sound then threw herself on the ground and began wailing. Both groaned as she hit the ground with her trunk.

"Sheba…please don't…don't cry…" Sid attempted to say.

But as soon as the words left his mouth Sheba wrapped her trunk around his waist angrily and shook him"HOW CAN I NOT? WHAT CARING MOTHER IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T CARE AT THE LOSE OF THE BABY! NINA'S GONE, MANNY'S ACTING ALL WEIRD AND HE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET HIM TO OPEN UP HE JUST WALKS AWAY AND…and…"

Sid tried to pry her trunk off as he said "Well…Manny's been through this before so-"

"YEAH BUT I HAVEN'T! HE SHOULD BE HERE FOR ME!" she wailed squeezing him tighter.

Diego watched this for a second before looking down "_I might regret this later…_" he thought. "…Um…Sheba?" he said slowly. She glared at him "What!"

He sighed "Um…if it'll help…I could…try to…talk to him…" Sid was release and he was in her vice grip in the blink of an eye. "You'd do that for me?" she sniffled.

He gasped "Yeah sure. Now…could ya stop…crushing…me?"

After Diego managed to break out of her grip he slowly made his way to Manny, who was standing at the top of a cliff, a tree was only thing there with him.

"_I hope he's not planning on jumping…_" he thought as he swallowed hard. He sat down next to Manny and sighed "Uh…hey…Manny..."

"Did you find anything?" he asked. Diego was shocked at his tone, he almost sounded like he knew the answer. "Uh…nothing…" he said slowly.

Manny nodded and it was painfully silent once more.

Diego swallowed "So…uh…Sheba's really upset…" Again, just a nod. He decided to press the subject "I mean, REALLY upset and…well, you being all isolated isn't really helping her, I mean-"

"Diego…" Manny said suddenly.

He looked up.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but…just leave me alone…" he said barely above a whisper. Diego frowned "Why are you doing this? You could try to help!"

Manny's jaw clenched "Why…" Suddenly he up-rooted the tree and threw it a good few feet away then shouted "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!"

This sudden out-burst of anger caught Diego by surprise so he didn't know what to do or say.

"**I PROMISED!** I PROMISED HER WHEN SHE WAS BORN, JUST LIKE MY FIRST CHILD! I PROMISED BOTHTHEM DIEGO…AND I LET THEM BOTH DOWN! **THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!...**And it my f-fault! I…" he trailed off.

Diego waitedas Manny continued "I…(sigh)…sometimes I think I wasn't even suppose to be a parent…" he said softly, more to himself then Diego.

He sighed "Manny-"

"No! Just…ugh…Leave me alone!" he said and stomped away.

Diego stared after him as he left. He shook his head and sighed "Well…that went well…" Very, _very_ slowly…he made his way back to Sheba, who was slightly calmer.

She sniffled "Any luck?"

"Manny's…pretty pissed off…mostly at himself…but, I think we should just let him cool off…" he said slowly and winced, thinking she'd start to wail.

But she sighed and stared at the ground "Whatever…nothing matters anymore…not without my Nina…" Diego suddenly wished she had been wailing instead of this hopelessdepression.

There was a painful silence for a moment.

"Um…where's Sid?" he asked, just barely noticing the sloth was not there. Again she sighed, all hope lost "He went to find food…he said it'd make me feel better or something…"

Diego nodded and it returned once more to silence. He sighed and thought "_Kid, if there was ever at time we needed to here your annoying littlevoice...(sigh) I hope your ok, where ever you are..._"

Meanwhile, far, far away…

Tamie and Kat were playing and laughing. "Ha! You're never gonna get your necklace back if your that slow!" Tamie laughed as Kat chased her.

Kat fell forward and panted "Ok…I-I gave up!" Tamie grinned and dropped the necklace in front of her. Kat grabbed it and sighed "Come on you jerk. Lets go to the waterhole."

As an apology, Tamie let Kat ride on her back. Kat smiled "Ok, go left and…stop, here we are!" Tamie gently grabbed her around the waist and set her down "Geez, it's about time…my feet hurt…"

Kat smirked as she got her bowl full of water "Hey Tamie." She was looking around her then looked back "Yeah? AH!" Kat laughed as Tamie shook the water off her.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play huh, well here!" Tamie said then sprayed water out of her trunk. Kat held her hands up "Ah! Ok, ok! Heh, heh, ok!"

Tamie smiled but then gasped.

_-Memories-_

_She jumped on a gazer and waited till it erupted and she flew up._

"_WWWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oof!" she said when she landed on a soft, yet ruff surface. __A blurred face picked her off his back and put her on the ground._

(Different memory) "…_Hey…" a voice said next to her. __She looked up and smiled sadly "Hey dad."_

"_That was…quiet the performance…mind if I have some water, your majesty?"the voicecontinued. __She smiled and put on an accent "I suppose so…heh!"_

_He tickled her with his trunk. _"_HAHAHAHA! STOOOOOP!" she gasped. __She managed enough time to get water in her trunk, which she sprayed at her dad._

_He laughed "Ha, Hey! So, that's how you wanna play, well here!" he said as he shot some water back at her. __Soon, they were in a water war, as father and daughter._

_They laughed and he hugged her when she surrendered._

_She giggled, "Love you dad."_

_-Memories end-_

Suddenly the rest of the world came into view. Tamie's eyes began to water and she sniffled. Kat stopped laughing "Hey…Tamie."

She wiped her eyes "(sniffle) I'm sorry…I just…I suddenly remembered something…about me…my past…" Kat gasped "Was it bad? Do know your name? What was it? Tell me, tell me!"

She shook her head "No…just…I miss him…I saw my…my…" Kat looked at her "Your what?" Tamie swallowed hard "…My dad…I can feel it…he misses me terribly…"

Kat nodded "Well…did you see his face? Do you know his and/or your name?" Tamie sighed, "No…(sad sigh) come on…lets just go home…"

Else where…far, far, _far_ away…

Sid sighed, "Poor Sheba and Manny…wish you were here Nina…" He hadn't been paying attention to how far he had gotten from Sheba, but he soon realized he was really far off.

"O-kaaaaay…where am I now?" he asked himself looking around. For a while he merely walked but then he heard a noise. "AH! Uh…D-Diego? Is that…(gulp) you?" he said quietly.

There was a soft growl and suddenly a saber jumped out of nowhere. Sid turned to run but another was behind him. He let out a high-pitched squeal and another on laughed.

One of the sabers chuckled "Well, well, well…didn't think we'd ever find any food…with all those _despicable_ _humans_…getting everything…this good enough for the pack Ma'am?"

Sid put his paws up in a defensive way as a shadow loomed over him.

**THE END…**of this chapter!

HA-HA! I'm such a jerk! Heh, so, you want me to up-date, review!


	5. Chapter 5 Mending old wounds

**Promises**

A/N: YAY! Thank you all my reviewers! Those have got to be some of the best reviews I've ever gotten, thanks! Ok,Manny, Diego and Sid are not mine and'll never be mine for final time! I'm not gonna say it again so don't expect me to! (Heavy breathing)…(normal speech) Anyway! Here's the chappy you've been waiting for!

Chapter 5- Mending old wounds

Diego sighed "Geez, what's takin' Sid so long?" He had been gone for almost an hour. Diego was actually considering going to look for him, until there was a loud yell.

Both Diego and Sheba jumped up; it was enough to even get Manny out of his mood for a moment. "That sounded like Sid!" Sheba said. "Come on!" Diego said as he took off first.

They ran to the sound of the scream and were shocked when they saw Sid…perfectly unharmed, in a field of daisies, eating. Manny was the first to speak "Didn't you scream?"

Sid nodded "Yeah, but out of joy! I mean- look at all the daisies! HM! Delicious!" Sheba frowned "Is this why you were taking so long?"

"No, actually, I was delayed and you'll never guess by who!" he said. Diego gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" Sid sighed, "Ok, here's what happened…"

_-Flashback-_

_One of the sabers chuckled "Well, well, well…didn't think we'd ever find any food…with all those despicable humans…getting everything…this good enough for the pack Ma'am?"_

_Sid covered his eyes in completely fear, but a voice said almost softly _"_Sid?_" _Sid slowly peeked through one claw. __The voice chuckled "Sid, is that you?"_

_He slowly calmed "Kim?" __She laughed "Sid! Oh it is you! Back off the sloth!" she ordered. __The sabers growled lightly, but at her glare, moved away from Sid who smirked._

_Kimsmiled and hugged him(like in the Lion King when Simba/Mufasa hugged Rafiki) "Oh how are you? Why are you out all alone? Are the others with you? Are they ok? How's Diego?"_

"_Um, I won't know, haven't really asked him, the others aren't all to good and I was looking for food before you came, I'm ok I guess…" he said slowly making sure he answered every question she asked._

_She frowned "They're not ok? Why? What happened?" __He sighed, "Well…these humans attacked us and well…Nina's gone…Manny's all weird and Sheba's crying every second!"_

_Kim growled "Humans! You to huh? Yeah, half our original pack is gone to. It's strange, they're reproducing at a tremendous rate…"_

_Sid nodded._

"_Well, if you're still hungry, I could tell you where there's a field of flowers, you can even bring the others. We found a spot the humans don't come to. You can join us there and we can help you find Nina!" she said happily._

_Sid smiled "Ok!"_

_-Flashback ends-_

Diego winced "Kim's here?" Sheba completely ignored him "She said she can help find Nina! Lets go!" With Sid leading, they made their way to a little valley, no human tents in sight.

Sid smiled "Here we are." Diego was very, very far behind. Of course Kim was there to greet them…making Diego much slower. Kim smiled "Hey guys what's-"

Sheba ran forward making her face mere inches from Kim's "You can help us find Nina?" Kim blinked "Uh…s-sure! 8 noses are better then 3!"

Sheba squealed and turned "Did you hear that Manny?" When they stopped moving, Manny went back tothe mental battlewith his emotions "...Wha?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR DAUGHTER! UGH! YOU'RE UNBELIVABLE!" she yelled as she marched away.

He went after her "No wait, wait! Sheba!"

Kim looked after them then back at Sid "Kaaaay…well, anyway! Where's Diego?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…he's not here? Oh there he is!" Sid said pointing behind him. Diego dragged his feet and refused to look up. She smiled "Hey Diego."

He visibly winced but muttered a quiet hello. Shesmiled "So, how've you been?" Again, he muttered a quiet reply without looking up. "…Are you still mad?" she asked.

This time he was silent…until-

"…Hey what's that?" he said looking up suddenly. Kim looked behind her and when she looked back only to seedust where Diego once was. "He's gone." Sid said.

She frowned angrily "Well…FINE!" And she to, marched away angrily. Sid looked in both directions then shrugged "Well…I guess I can go back to the field and eat my weight in daisies…YEAH!" and left.

-----

Manny followed her a long way "Will ya wait a second?" She finally stopped, in fact, she stopped so suddenly Manny bumped into her.

He fell back and she glared at him, her face in his "WHY SHOULD I! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A…UGH! I MEAN, I KNOW YOU'VE LOST A CHILD BUT I HAVEN'T! YOU SHOULD BE HERE TO HELP ME! Don't you care?" she asked and continued moving.

Manny stared at the ground "I do care just…"

Sheba looked back "Just what?"

"It's just I'm thinking…why…why is it I can never keep a child? I was careful this time! I watched her! I…maybe I'm just not meant to be a father, I mean…I've already lost two children…" he mumbled to his feet.

But Sheba was done being sympathetic, he wasn't for her so she just exploded"WELL IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE…you might lose another mate to…"

His eyes widened and he looked up.

She heard the harshness of her words andsighed "Manny, you've been hurt and I can understand that…but so have I. If you're really my mate then we should be working through this TOGETHER!"

For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, each with their own expressions…but then Manny sighed.

He moved forward and took her trunk in his "Ok…you're right. I'm sorry. From now on, even if we don't find Nina, we'll get through this…together…" She smiled and hugged him "Thank you."

Else where…

Kim paced around angrily "Stupid…I said I was sorry…" She had been doing this for hours. Kovin sighed "Kim, are you gonna stay here, pacing like an idiot or are you gonna go talk to him?"

She rounded on him "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she shouted.

He shirked back for a second, she was really scary when she was angry "Er…I mean, come on, you can't say you don't see it!...Can you?" he added questioningly.

She scoffed "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! It's obvious! I mean, he's all you ever talk about! For example, I try to make a romantic moment and what do you say? 'I wonder how Diego and the others are doing'."

She scoffed "I was asking about the others!"

"Yeah, but you said _his_ name! I'm not stupid and maybe you should stop acting like you are! Go to him, it's obvious he's all you can think about. It's always Diego this and Diego that! Just go already!" he said, slightly angry.

She frowned "But…what about you?"

He scoffed "Me…you know I honestly don't think I should have mate...I'm better off alone, besides, if you were going to be my mate you would be lying to yourself and I couldn't bare to even look at you. Now stop being stupid, go to him." He added softly.

She smiled and nuzzled him "Thanks Kovin, you're my best friend." He sighed "As are you, now get outta here already!" She smiled and ran to the direction he was in.

Kovin waited till he was gone then sighed "Besides…I love you to much to have you be miserable like me…"

Where he was…

Diego sighed as he paced back and forth "Talk about pathetic…grrr! Get it together! You can do this! So what if it still hurts to hear her name…and see her face…and hear her voice…oh who am I kidding? I can't face her…not after what she did…but still…ugh!"

He fell on his stomach in defeat "…But…I still love her…and that's what hurts the most…" For a moment he just laid there in silent defeat, but then-

"Diego?" a voice said softly.

He almost jumped out of his skin "AH! Er…Kim…uh…hi…"

She smiled "Hi…may I join you?"

He mumbled a response as she sat next to him and he got up, moving further away from her, for a moment they were both quiet…then Kim sighed.

"Look, can we just…please, forget the past and start over?" she asked. He swallowed hard "I…no…I'm sorry…I mean, how can you ask me that after what you did?"

She sighed "Diego, it's not that I didn't love you just…you were gonna kill Kovin and I couldn't let you do that…he's my best friend…" He stared at her "Best friend?"

Kim nodded "Yes, he's been my friend since I was a cub…can you please, just give me another chance?" For a while it was quite...but then Diego smiled, sat down next to her and stared up at the sky "…It's nice out tonight…"

She smiled as well and rested her head on his shoulder"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, far, far away…

'Tamie' shook her head. "What? Another memory?" Kat asked. See, over time, Tamie's memory of her life before had came back, little by little.

Not all at once, she still didn't know her own name, how she lost them, or anything important…but she did hear her mother and father…never saw, but heard…

She nodded "Yeah only…heh…I was sostupid! Before you found me, I was messing with rhinos!"

Kat laughed "HA! Yeah right! You're to scared to even go past the waterhole and your saying you were messing with rhinos!"

Tamie sighed "Not me now! It's me…before…" Kat smirked "I probably would've liked the old you then, at least you'd let me have a little fun!"

Tamie made a face.

**THE END…**of this chapter!

YES! See, I got a lot of complaints about my ending last time so…to 'give the people what they want' I put them together.


	6. Chapter 6 Remember me!

**Promise**

A/N: Hi! Thank you all my lovely reviewers!Ok, this chapter, you all need to know this it's REALLY important, this chapter is 2, count them, TWO years after my last, ok, now that you all know that, enjoy!

Chapter 6- Remember me!

Tamie stood on a cliff, staring out over the land, simply enjoying the sight as the sun rose and the wind gently blowing on her face.

She had changed a lot, and not just in her height, she now had paintings of flowers and strips on her sides and over her eyes, the fur on herhead was braided andshe also had a few necklaces over her neck.

Once it had, she returned to the camp she knew oh to well.

She looked down at the ground "_2 years…and still no sign of my old family…not that I don't love my new one, I just…thought the other one would care about me…at least enough to try to find me…and after all those happy memories…they really looked like they loved me…_"

"Hey Tamie!" a voice shouted. She looked up and sighed "Hey Kat." Kat was now 16 "Hey buddy, you missed breakfast, what's up?" She sighed "Oh, just thinkin'..."

Kat smirked "You really gotta stop doin' that, it's making you sad. Mind givin' me a ride?" Tamie groaned, but wrapped her trunk around Kat's waist and placed her on her back all the same.

"Thanks, now the wolves need water so you think you can take me to the waterhole?" she asked. Tamie sighed "Sure." It didn't take long to get there and back.

Kat jumped off Tamie's back and poured water into the wolves bowls. The guys looked up "Thanks." Kat rubbed her knees "Ow…geez, you've gotten taller, that actually hurt!"

It was true, Tamie was almost an adult, teenager stage, you know, not adult but not a kid either. She sighed "Whatever, guys…you think my old family cared about me?"

All their eyes widened. Takara closed his eyes "_She's asking again?_" Lately she'd been wondering about her oldfamily and asking them about it, this question was difficalt to answer"Um…uh…"

Orion cleared his throat "Hey guys I think the master is calling us!" They all mumbled and followed him away from the two. Tamie looked at Kat.

"W-well…I bet they did, I know they did!" she said slowly.

Tamie sighed and looked down "In other words, no. (sigh) Maybe I didn't get lost…maybe they just wanted to get ready of me…" she said as she walked away.

Kat followed her "Wait, wait, wait! Tamie! Oh come on! Ugh…stupid mammoth…how are you suppose to get anything through those thick heads of theirs?"

----

Tamiewalked far away from camp…really far! No, really far, farther then she ever went, even farther then where Kat wanted to go!

But she didn't care, she wasn't even paying attention, in fact it was because she was so deep in thought and staring at her feet that she went that far!

And she probably would've gone farther, had she not bumped into something that made her fall flat on her butt.

"Hey!"

Er…some_one_.

Tamie gasped "_That voice…_" she shook her head and looked up. Standing over her, was an older mammoth, who was frowning "Watch where you're going kid!"

Tamie stood up and nodded "Sorry sir, I'll…uh...oh…oh no…wh-where am I…CRAP!" The other mammoth watched in amusement as sheran around in circles before he sighed "Ok, what?"

"I…I walked to far! My camp's way out of sight! I don't know how to get back!" she whined, sitting down in defeat. The other's mammoth's eyes widened "…What's your name?"

"Tamie…" she sniffled. He looked closer at her "Where exactly did you come from?" She sighed, "Well, this may sound weird, but I live with a pack of humans."

He looked at her andblinked "I can see that…how'd you get with them?" Tamie stood up and frowned "Ok, firstoff,you're askingto many questions, not to mention, you're getting WAY to close to my face,now it's my turn! Who are _YOU_?" she poked him with her trunk.

"Er…Manfred…Manny…" he said awkwardly. She still frowned "Already Manny, now, what's with all the questions?" He took a step closer and looked her in the eyes "…Just…you look familiar…how'd you get with the humans?"

Tamie huffed she was getting angry with all this guys questions "I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! IFYOUR NOT GONNA HELP ME THEN I'LL FIND MY WAY BACK ON MY OWN!" and she marched off.

"Nina stop!" he yelled.

For some reason that name made her stop in her tracks.

This caught both of them by surprise.

"_She stopped?_"

"_I stopped? Why_?"

Tamie turned "…What did you just call me?" Manny moved forward "Nina…is that really you?" She looked behind her then back at him "Uh… To whom are you talking to?"

He blinked "You…you don't remember?"

"…Remember what?" she asked. Manny took a step back and looked down "She doesn't remember…" She sighed "Remember what?"

He cleared his throat "Nina…I'm your father." (NO, I'm not trying to copy that cheesy Star Wars line…er, no offence to you who like Star Wars just that line's been used in so many stupid jokes and, and…I'll shut up now…)

She gave him a look of confusion "What…but wait…if you're my father then…" her eyes narrowed "…then why did you abandon me? Weren't you looking for me? Didn't you care? Did you even notice I was gone!" her voice went from confusion to anger in nothing flat!

He frowned "Of course I did! I looked for you everywhere, don't accuse me of abandoning you!" She shook her head "No…this isn't right…you can't be…" He sighed and moved forward "Nina…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS TAMIE! T-A-M-I-E!" she screamed and ran.

"Nina wait!" he called after her.

She continued running and chanted to herself "My name is Tamie, my name is Tamie…MY NAME…**IS TAMIE**!" Tamie stopped running when she started to remember a bit of the land.

Soon, she was at the waterhole and completely exhausted she practically lapped up the water.

"Tamie…"

"TaMIE!"

"Hey kid, where are ya!" She looked up "Kat? Orion? Matt, is that you?" They got there sooner then she thought they would. Kat panted "There…you…are!"

Matt smirked "I knew we'd find her!"

"Child, what's wrong?" the old wolf asked moving forward. Tamie didn't even realize she'd been crying but shewiped her eyes harshly with her trunk"Nothing!" Kat frowned "Don't lie!"

Tamie turned "I…just…he…(sigh)…I…I think…" Matt titled his head "What? Come on! Spit it out!" She swallowed hard "I think I…may have…met my dad…"

-----

Manny dragged his feet back to the others. Sheba met him half way "Hey Manny…what's wrong?" His eyes were practically digging into the ground "Nothing…just…"

"Manny..." She said. He sighed "I…I found Nina-" Sheba suddenly let out a loud scream "REALLY? YOU FOUND MY BABY! EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

It didn't take long for Diego, Kim and Sid to run up to them. "What are you yelling about? A certain child is asleep and if you think I'm gonna put 'em back to sleep-" Diego said immediately.

Sheba tried to calm down but couldn't stop herself from shouting "Manny found her! HE FOUND MY BABY, MY NINA!" Everyone turned their gaze to him.

Manny looked slightly uncomfortable "…(sigh) Ok, yes, I did _find_ Nina but…" Sheba frowned "What? What did they do to her? OH SWEAR…COME ON, WE GOTTA GO KICK SOME HUMAN-"

"No, no, no! They didn't do anything to her! Its just…" he sighed. Kim looked up at him "Manny, what _is_ it?"

"…She doesn't remember…anything…us, the human attack, anything." he finally said. Sheba sat down in shock "…No…Manny that…that can't be…"

It was silent for a moment…but then, surprisingly…

"Well then…we'll just have to make her remember…" Kim said in a devious way. Everyone looked at her. "…What…did you have in mind?" Sheba asked slowly.

Kim grinned.

**THE END…**for now!

YES! A cliffy! Ha, ha! I'm jerk! You want me to up-date? Review!


	7. Chapter 7 I remember!

**Promises**

A/N: YAY! Thanks forthe reviews! I know, I usually wait until I get 3 reviews butI need to finish my story before thesecond movie comes out, sooooo...here's the chapter!

Chapter 7- I…I remember!

Back at camp, Tamie stayed distant from everyone. No one dared try to comfort her, not after she almost stomped Kat out. That night they all slept somewhat peacefully that night, but not to far away, the plan was about to take place…

Kim smiled "Ok, so we keep them distracted and you guys get her."

"Uh, but don't you think she'll be mad at us for abducting her?" a nameless saber asked meekly. Kim glared at him "You're here to distract not think!"

Diego for some reason, looked concerned "Kim, are you sure you should be doing this? I mean-" Kim frowned "Hey, I'm up for this! This little weakness isn't going to keep me down! I'm fine."

She didn't help him with her words for he still looked uneasy "I don't know…"

"Shut up, ok? Now, on my signal…" she said. They waited until the sun had come up half way, still dark, yet the sun was up…Kim nodded and the sabers ran in.

Orion's ears pricked up immediately "Guys, wake up!" he growled. Takara slowly opened his eyes "Huh? (gasp) Sabers! Grrrr!" Soon, all the wolves were growling and barking.

All the men came out of their tents to realize the wolves, while the women and children stayed in theirs. But Kat had ran out of her tent, Anai tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. "NO! Tamie's out there!" she shouted.

That said mammoth hid, but there was no need, all the sabers didn't give her a second glance. She looked up from her boulder "What the-"

"NOW!" a voice suddenly yelled. Tamie turned but only to get mud in her face "AH! My eyes!"

"Hurry, while she can't see!" another voice said. Tamie didn't get the chance to wipe her eyes, for she was suddenly pushed "H-hey! Wh-where are we goin'?"

But her question went unanswered as the continued, she couldn't even wipe her eyes because someone had her trunk. It was a while before suddenly they stopped.

The first voice sighed, "Ok, I think we're far enough, give the signal!" She still couldn't see but heard a loud trumpet.

Back at the camp, Kim looked up. "That's the signal! They got the kid, fall back!" she yelled. They all nodded and abandoned their present fights, all but one.

Matt refused to let him go "Oh no you don't! Give back Tamie!" he growled as he dug his teeth in the saber'shid. The saber snarled, "Kim said not to hurt anyone but since you insist on it-"

He turned and scratched Matt in the side of the neck. Matt let out a howl of pain and released the saber, which ran before anyone could do anything to him.

Greg gasped "Matt…Orion, Takara! Someone! Please help!" Kat stopped running and turned "Greg? What's-(gasp) Oh Matt!" His neck was bleeding badly, this made Kat momentarily forget Tamie.

The other two soon joined them.

"Big brother, please don't die…" Greg said softly. Matt groaned but chuckled softly "S-sure…I'll try not to…" Kat stood up "Hang on, I'll be right back!"

She quickly ran back to her tent and came back with a bowl, a grinding stick, leaves and water. Just as fast, she threw the leaves and water in the bowl and ground it down.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll fix you in a jiff!" she said as she did. He coughed "N-no worries…take your time…" Takara growled "Would you be serious for a second you idiot! You're about to die!"

"Well who wants to leave this world in serious mood?" he growled back.

Greg whimpered"Brother you can't die!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO LEAVE THIS WORLD SO STOP SAYING IT!" Kat yelled over them. They let her work in silence and she sighed, "There, now, this'll sting a little…"

She put the crushed leaves on a bigger leaf, which she put on his neck. Matt almost sat up as he howled in agony. "Matt sit! You can't be moving so much!" she said pushing him down.

"Grrr! I thought you said it'd sting _a little_!" he said through his teeth. Kat sighed "There, the bleeding should stop and there shouldn't be an infection." Matt groaned "Thanks kid but…ugh, you got go…they took her…"

Takara looked down at him "Who?" He grimaced "Who d'ya think? Tamie!" Kat gasped, "Oh no…come on, one of you guys gotta help me find her!"

Greg laid downnext toMatt"Not me, I'm not leaving my brother, he could die without me!" Matt chuckled weakly "D-don't be stupid... they need your help...m-more then I do..." Greg almost sounded firce when he barked "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Kat smiled "It's ok Matt, let him stay." Orion sighed "I'm sorry child, but I am merely an old wolf, I cannot help you." Everyone looked at Takara with either hopeful, pleading, angry, or asking looks.

He groaned "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll go with ya..." Kat practically chocked him with her hug "OH THANK YOU TAKARA! Come on, LETS GO!" And if that hug didn't kill him, her dragging him by a rope around his neck may have.

Once they were gone, Greg looked at Orion "But sir, you were the one who got the most meat on yesterdays hunt!" He smiled "I know, but I'd rather take a beating to my pride then be in his place..."

Matt laughed weakly "Ha, ha, ha, nice one old man…(cough, cough!)...ugh..." Greg frowned "Stop laughing! Rest now." Matt rolled his eyes "Shut up, I'm older…(sigh) well,I hope they find the kid…"

-----

Tamie clenched her teeth "Ok, whoever has my trunk let it go so I can WIPE MY EYES!" There was a pause before a voice said "...Go ahead Sid."

She felt her trunk beingletgoand she wiped the mud off her face "Thank you! Alright, now-" Tamie didn't get to finish her sentence for she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"OOOOH IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! OH, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! (GASP!) W-WHAT IS THIS ON YOUR FACE! AND YOUR FUR! No, this has to go!" the female who hugged her said, completely overjoyed.

Manny sighed "Sheba, SHEBA! That doesn't matter at the moment-" Tamie gasped "YOU! WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"**NO! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO YEARS AND I WILL _NOT_ LOSE YOU AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY?**" The one called Sheba practically bellowed.

For some reason, Tamie was intimated, along with 'Manny' and (she just noticed for the first time) a sloth. She shrank down for a brief second but shook it off "Wait, why am I scared? WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Manny found his nerve "Um, Sheba, maybe we should-"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Sheba shouted back. 'Sid' began to sneak away "Uh…I'm gonna go…not good in family situations…"

Manny's eyes widened "SID!" Tamie frowned "What'd he just say?" With a small 'Eep!' Sid was gone. Manny answered before Sheba could "Nothing. Nothing! He said nothing, you know…stupid sloths…they don't know anything!"

Tamie frowned "I can talk to you people anyway I want! Now I want to know, what he said!" Sheba stepped up "You wanna know what he said!"

"Hey! Come, lets…just settle down…" Manny said.

Tamie frowned "YES!"

"HE SAID FAMILY SITUATIONS!" Sheba yelled.

Manny shook his head "No, no he didn't!"

But Sheba kept on "And wanna know why you can't talk to me like that?"

Manny tried to stop her "No, Sheba wait-"

"I AM YOUR MOTHER, THAT'S WHY!" Sheba yelled.

"NOOOO!"

Tamielet out an angry groan"AGAIN WITH THIS!"

Sheba looked taken aback "Again?" Manny nodded "Uh…you know when I met her before?" Tamie huffed angrily and marched away. "…Y-eah, that's basically what happened…" he said as Tamie went.

But Sheba wasn't going to give up as easily as him. "**NINA YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!**" she shouted. Tamie stopped dead in her tracks that shout sent shivers all down her spin.

"Now you march back here RIGHT NOW!" she continued. Tamie didn't even know why she was going back…maybe it was the glare that could've frozen hell over. Even Manny didn't dare speak as she went on.

Sheba's look soften slightly…_slightly_ "Now, tell me…WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Tamie felt the heat of anger return "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU PEOPLE ABANDONED ME! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO LOOK FOR ME!"

It was painfully silent after that.

Finally Manny sighed "Nina-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS TAMIE!" she shouted. Sheba scoffed "NO, WE WILL **_NOT_** CALL YOU THAT **_HUMAN_** NAME, WILL WE MANNY?"

He stammered "Uh, um, y-yeah…" Tamie frowned "OH REALLY!WHY NOT, **_MOM?_**" She blinked…that actually sound…right…

But Sheba took no notice to her sudden shock when she shouted "BECAUSE WHEN YOU WHERE BORN, I NAMED YOU AFTER MY MOTHER AND **_THAT'S_**-YOUR-NAME! NINA!"

Tamie was silent.

Manny sighed "Look, you don't remember us, or what happened…but why?" She looked up...no one was yelling,and no one was mad, he just asked a question. She slowly said"Maybe 'cuz I hit my head." This confused both her parents "What?"

"I…when Kat found me…my head was bleeding…really bad and when I woke up, I didn't know anything. Who I was, where I was, why I was there, or anything…I was lost…but Kat found and took care of me and even took beatings just to keep me…" suddenly she frowned "She obviously loves me more then you two did! I'm going home!"

Sheba opened her mouth but Manny stopped her "No." She glared at him "What?" Even Tamie looked back at this sudden change of authority.

He shook his head "No…maybe it's better this way…she has what she wants, and she'll be happy…and that's all that matters to me…let her go…"

Sheba looked at Tamie, then back at him "B-but…" Again, he shook his head. Sheba's eyes watered and she sniffled "O…Ok…you're right...as long...(her voice cracked) as long as Nina's happy...(sniffle)..."

Tamie began to leave but Manny called out "Bye Nina, we love you, even you hate us. Bye…be safe!"

'Be safe, be safe…be safe…' those two words echoed in her mind.

Suddenly, everything rushed back like a tidal wave had hit her. For a while she stood there, frozen. Manny led Sheba back to theothers and had just started to walk away whenTamie sniffled.

"Mom…Dad…it's me, Nina...I'm…I'm back…" she said softly.

**THE END…**for now!

Yes, I'm being _nice_! I gave Nina back her memory…but what about her life with the humans! GASP! You must read and review to find out!


	8. Chapter 8 I have a what?

**Promises**

A/N: Hello! Ok,thanks to allfor reading, I can't wait for more reviews, the movie's comin' out tomorrow and I NEED to finish it fast! So,here's the chapter!

Chapter 8- I have a what!

Sheba turned "N…Nina?" With her eyes still watery she sniffled and nodded. Both squealed and hugged. "OH NINA! But, what triggered your memory?" Sheba asked, still hugging her.

Nina chuckled "With all the times dad has told me to 'be safe' I'd be surprised if I didn't remember!" Manny smiled sheepishly. When Sheba let her go (actually she had to be pried off her, but you know, same thing) they start off.

Nina smiled "Hey dad, I'm almost as tall as you." He laughed, "You wish!" Nina grinned, "With how tall I got I wonder if I can jump off a cliff and only break 2 of my legs!"

Manny frowned "No." Sheba closed her eyes and sighed, "It's so nice to have the family back together again!" They hadn't gotten far when a voice behind them yelled "Tamie!"

Nina gasped "Oh no! I forgot about them!" They all turned around to see Kat and Takara coming up over a hill. Manny frowned "That wolf doesn't look female."

Sheba tilted her head "But then, who said that?"

Kat ran faster "Tamie!"

Manny blinked "Whoa…that human just talked…" Sheba closed her eyes "Oh no, I'm dreaming again?" Nina sighed "No, no, no…Kat uh…she can talk."

Kat stopped right in front of them and pulled her trunk "Come buddy, lets go home!" Sheba cleared her throat. For the first time Kat took notice to her and Manny "Oh, hello."

Sheba frowned "Nina's going with us."

Kat looked confused "Um…o-kaaay, now come on Tamie."

"N-no, Tamie is Nina." Manny said. Kat looked up at him "…Huh?" Takara frowned "Hey listen buddy, this kid just dragged me almost 2 miles for _that_ kid, she's coming with us!"

Sheba stepped forward "NO, she's not!"

Manny sighed "Sheba-"

"NO MANNY! I'VE WAITED LONG EVEN, I WANT MY BABY BACK!" she shouted angrily. Nina put a trunk over her face "Ugh." Kat looked up at her "Tamie?"

She sighed "Mom, dad, you think I could have a moment to talk to Kat…alone?" Manny nodded "Sure, come on Sheba, let's talk about that temper…" They both walked out of earshot.

Kat's eyes got wide "What?"

"Uh, that lovable pair back there…those are…my parents…" she said, blushing slightly. Kat's eyes watered "So…you're gonna…(sniffle)…leave?"

Nina adapted a look of guilt "W-well…I…uh…" Kat's lower lip trembled. "Oh no, don't! Please don't…look I'm thankful that you found me and all-" Nina said.

"THEN COME HOME!" Kat whined.

Nina sighed, "Kat…look at them. My parents have been looking for me for 2 years! They missed my entire childhood and yet my mom still calls me her baby. Remember all those times I stayed up and wondered where they were and when I had memories of them? Well, now they're here and I can finally see them. Please, if not for them, for me? Can you let me go?"

Kat put her face in her hands "But…I…y-you're my best friend! Y-you can't leave!"

Takara cleared his throat "Uh, I'm not exactly the old geezer but I'll give it a shot. Look kid, Tamie's always been there for you and done everything, right?"

Kat sniffled and nodded.

"Well, in all that time, what was the one thing she always wanted? The ONE thing she ever asked for?" he said.

Kat sighed "Her family." He nodded "Right, so don't you think it's fair, after everything she's ever done for you, to get them back?" Kat stared at him then looked up at Nina, who was looking longingly at her parents.

She sighed, "…Ok…I guess you can go…but take this." And she took off a necklace with many different beads. Nina shook her head "No, no, not the necklace your mother gave you!"

"Take it, you're my best friend, you should have it…" She said. Nina smiled and hugged her "Thanks Kat, you're my best friend to." Takara cleared his throat.

Kat frowned "Alright! Well, bye Nina, hope I get to see you again." She smiled "Don't worry, I know ya will. Bye! Tell the other's I said bye!" Nina waved until Kat and Takara were little specks.

Both her parents walked over. Manny smiled "Funny, I got one just like that." Sheba sighed, "So, ready to go home?" Nina nodded "You bet! On the way, tell me how you guys found a place."

"Well, we're staying with Kim." Sheba said. Nina winced "And Diego?"

"Oh he's there to." Manny said. Sheba smiled "It's so cute! They made up and…oh, you'll see when we get there." The rest of the way was spent talk about things in the past and how everyone was doing.

It wasn't until they were really close that they heard a noise.

Nina gasped, "What was that?" Sheba gasped next "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Manny, keep her here and don't come until I call!" And she ran ahead of them.

Nina looked up at Manny "…What's she talking about?"

"Frankly, I don't ever know what's going on in her head so don't ask me." He sighed. She grinned, "Hey, remember when you and mom fought about where to go?"

Manny sighed, "Well I try not to." Nina laughed, "She got really mad and-" He groaned "SHEBA, CAN WE COME NOW?"

"…JUST A SECOND!" she yelled back.

Nina smirked "And remember when I got to play with the rhinos?"

"SHEBA! YOUR DAUGHTER'S BEING A PAIN!" he yelled.

Nina pouted, "AM NOT!"

"…OK, OK COME ON!" Sheba yelled.

Both walked over to the little saber campsite. Sheba stood straight but was smiling happily. "Ok…Nina, I honestly never thought we'd get to do this, but we've got a surprise for you." She said, barely able to keep the excitement down.

Manny smiled "Oh! So this is what you were practicing!" Sheba nodded "Yes…ok, now ready…Nina, I want you to met…"

(Holding out for suspense)

"MOM! Can ya just show me?" Nina yelled.

Sheba stepped out of the way and Nina gasped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head "…Nina…this is your baby brother…Kurt!" she said enthusiastically.

(Ok, sorry, I have to brake in for a second, see, Kurt was who Diego was talking about in the 6 chapter 'What are you yelling about! A certain child is asleep and if you think I'm gonna put 'em back to sleep-' See? That was Kurt. Ok, back to the story…)

Nina stared "…I have a what?"

For a moment both of them stared at each other.

The little mammoth that sat before her looked a lot like Sheba, he had light fur, which was between brown and a sort of pinkish, he also had milk chocolate brown eyes.

He looked up at her with his mouth open wide "…WOOOOW…YOU'RE TALL! Like dad! And mom!" Nina blinked "I have a what?" The little mammoth looked at Sheba "This is her? She's my sister?"

Sheba had tears "Yup, that's Nina." Kurt smiled "YAY! Come on, we're gonna have lotsa funny together!" He grabbed her trunk with his "Come on! I'll show you the caverns and the lake, and the field, OH, oh! We can eat or weight in daisies!"

Nina's facial expression didn't change as Kurt practically led her. Sheba was crying "Oh look! Our children playing together!" Manny sighed "I dunno…it looked like a shock for Nina…you think they'll get along?"

Sheba hit him with her trunk "Don't say that! Of course they will!"

----

Kurt smiled "Here we are!" Nina shook her head "Oh wow…" Daisies, everywhere…For a while they ate in silence, then Nina sighed "SO! Um…little…brother-"

"My name's Kurt and your name's Nina." He said happily. She nodded "Right, right…well…wanna tell me a little about yourself?"

He grinned "Well…I like daisies, certain kind of leaves, bushes, I like blue, red, green, purple and pink! Uncle Sid is funny, but Uncle Diego's funnier! OH! One time, Uncle Diego walked with me to lake and Uncle Sid came with us and blah, blah, blah, blah, blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahb-"

"_Wow…this kid won't shut up! Heh, he takes after mom more then I thought…_" she thought as he talked…and talked…and talked…

She was practically asleep when he asked "-so that was really fun but what about you? Where have you been, mama never told me, what's that stuff on your face?"

She sighed, "Ok, well…" Nina told him everything that happened to her with Kat and the wolves, but unlike her, he paid attention.

He laughed at the right time, gasped, sighed, 'oooh'ed and he always had his big excited eyes on her, like it was a story.

"_Then again…maybe having a little brother won't be so bad…_" she thought.

He grinned "WOW! That's so cool!" Nina smiled "Yeah…hey, you showed me all this great stuff, why don't I show you on of my favorite games…"

She led him to the top of a cliff, there, they both peered at a herd of rhinos from a distance. "Kay, now lets get 'em." She whispered. Kurt shook his head "But we can't!"

Nina stared at him "What?"

"Daddy always says to stay close to the pack, never mess with animals bigger then me, NEVER do dangerous stuff!" he said. Nina blinked "…Ok, now lets go."

"But caaaaan't!" he whined.

She groaned, "Why do you do everything he says?"

"Cuz he's dad and he's the boss!" Kurt said. She laughed and shook her head "Man kid, come on, this is gonna be the most fun you've ever had!"

They both walked in front of the herd, well, Nina more marched with a smirk and Kurt followed meekly behind. She grinned, "Ok, now here's my favorite part…HEY UGLY!"

Kurt and the entire herd looked at her with shock/anger. "YEAH! YOU GUYS! WHAT, YOU CALLED UGLY SO OFTEN IT'S SECOND NATURE TO YA?" she screamed.

Kurt giggled but shook his head "Nina, stop!" The leader glared "You're a kid so we'll give you 3 chances, leave, before you get hurt." Nina smirked "OK, I'LL LEAVE WHEN YOU GUYS LOOK BETTER!"

Kurt giggled again. She smiled "Come on, give it a shot!" Kurt opened his mouth but closed it and shook his head. "Aw come on, please? Don't make play alone…" she said.

Kurt looked at her for a long time.

"…Y-yeah…YEAH! AND-AND YOU SMELL STINKY!" he shouted.

They growled.

Nina smirked "That the best you got? Watch this…YOU SMELL SO BAD NOT EVEN THE VULTURES WANNA EAT YOUR DEAD CARCUSES!"

"GrrrrrRRRR! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! GET 'EM!" the leader yelled. Kurt's eyes widened "They're running over here…" Nina smirked as she threw Kurt on her back "Ok, HERE WE GO!"

And she took off as fast as she could. Kurt screamed "WWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA-AAAHHHH HA-HOO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He screams went from fear to excitement in nothing flat, but the rhino's where right on her tail. "Faster Nina, FASTER! THEY'RE GAINING!" he yelled in her ear.

She smirked "Kay, hold on, this is how I always lost 'em!" Kurt gasped "Nina! They're reeeeaaaaaallllllly close now!"

"Just a little more…" she muttered. One of them was at her side "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS KID!" Kurt whimpered "Nina?"

"Almost there…hold on!" she said as suddenly she took a sharp turn into a hole on the side of the cliff. The rhinos didn't see it happened and she did it to fast so not even the one that did see couldn't turn the rest of the herd.

Nina panted, "See?" Kurt was silent, the fur on his head stood up and his eyes looked like they'd be widened forever. She looked up at him "Hey kid, you alright?"

He blinked once, then again, and smiled "Heh…hee…HAHAHA! WOW! NINA! THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" She lifted him off her back "Heh, see! I told you!"

"Oh man! That was the coolest thing I've ever done! Dad would be so angry right now!" Kurt laughed. Nina smiled "If you liked that, you're gonna love this!"

She led him closer to the pack but stopped at a geyser. "Watch." She said as she got a rock. She threw it in and counted '3…2…1…' then it flew into the air.

Kurt looked at it then back at her "So?" She smirked "Next?" He gasped "I get to fly!" She smiled "Only if you want to!" He looked at the pack with guilt but then looked at Nina "...Yeah!"

She grinned as she picked him up "Alrighty then, here ya go!" He sat there as she started the count down, having second thoughts. '2…1-'

He gasped "W-wait! I change my MIIIINNNDDD! WWWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!" She smiled "Don't worry Kurt, I got ya!" and she ran under him.

Kurt screamed as he came down and crashed right into Nina. "…Ow…" Nina said weakly. Kurt panted, "That…was…insane…" She laughed "I know, isn't it great!"

He stared at her, then laughed. They both laughed for a while. "KIDS! THE SUN'S GOING DOWN COME BACK!" Sheba shouted. Kurt looked up "KAY MA! Come on Nina!"

She smiled and they walked back together.

-----

Sheba sighed happily "This is nice. Isn't this nice?" Manny nodded absentmindedly "Yeah, great." She looked at him and groaned "Alright, what is it now?"

"What? Nothing! I didn't say anything…" Manny said. "Come on, I know you! What's wrong?" she asked. He sighed, "Well…Nina's not exactly the safest person-"

"Oh Manny, I'm sure she'd never do anything to hurt him!" She said hitting him lightly.

Manny shook his head "I dunno about that…"

They both came into view.

Nina picked him up and set him on the ground where he ran around her, mouth going none stop. "-And then we can swim in the lake! Dad says not to but I can do anything with you!" he just finish saying.

Nina laughed "Sure! But you'll have to teach me to swim!" He gasped "No…way…you don't know how to swim!" She shook her head "Never learned…"

"Oh…well what you do is just move your feet really fast and ALWAYS keep your trunk out of the water." Kurt said happily. "Hey kids." Sheba said.

They both looked up "Hi mom!" She giggled, "So, what'd you guys do?"

Before Nina could even open her mouth Kurt's went off "Oh mom, it was so AWESOME! See, first we went to the field and we talked for along time, mostly about Nina's trip! Then, then we went and made fun of rhinos and-"

Manny stood up "RHINOS? NINA!"

"Heheh, HEY, Kurt, remember what I said about _not_ snitching?" she said nervously. He looked at her "But you never told me what snitching was."

Sheba frowned "Quiet Nina, Manny. Go on Kurt, tell mommy."

He shrugged "Ok, anyway, we out ran the rhino's 'cuz Nina knew where to go, then we went to a geyser and I went flying! It was so funny!"

"NOOO! Nina! You broke him!" Manny said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him "Wha?"

"I had him know who was boss and who made the rules! And he actually followed them! Now, look what ya did! You broke him! With your insanity!" he yelled.

She scoffed "It's called, 'fun' dad. Ever hear of it?"

"More like a death wish." He muttered.

Sheba frowned "Alright that enough! Now come on, if you're going to fight we can all go to bed early!" Both children groaned "AWW! BUT MOOOM!"

"End of discussion." She said firmly. Nina sighed, "Alright…can I at least say hi to Sid and Diego? I haven't seen 'em yet."

"Fine…DIEGO, SID!" Sheba called.

It wasn't long before both came.

"Someone would like to talk with you." She said as Nina smiled. She grinned "Hey guys!" Both their eyes widened "Nina? What…happened to you?" She still had the breads and paint on.

"Oh, that reminds me, we gotta go wash that off, come on." Sheba said. Nina shook her head "No mom. Kat did this so she could always know if she sees me, I don't wanna wash it off!"

She groaned "Fine, keep that junk on your face." Nina rolled her eyes then looked back to them "So, how've you guys been?" Sid smiled "I'm great! This place is awesome! Daisies, sabers who actually protect me, yeah…I could get use to this!"

Before Diego could answer Kim walked over "Hey Diego, we're gonna eat now, you coming?" She looked up "Oh, hey Nina!" Nina looked at her "Put on a little weight there Kim?"

Kim smirked "Well, lets just say I'm not just eating for one anymore." And if that didn't answer her question, Kurt should, with what he said next.

He smiled and said in a sing-song way "Uncle Diego's gonna be a daddy, a daddy, a daddy, Uncle Diego's gonna be a daddy and-"

"OK! I think she gets the point!" he said over him.

(Sorry, gotta but back in again, this is way Diego was so concerned about Kim helping to 'kidnap' Nina, back to the story)

Nina grinned and hit him lightly on the arm with her trunk "Ha, ha! Diego, you sly cat! That's great!" He looked down and mumbled something. Kurt smiled "Hehe! Uncle Diego's embarrassed!"

"Alright, enough embarrassing Diego, I said bed." Sheba said. Both groaned "Goodnight!" They all nodded "Night kids."

Diego muttered "Little brats, both of 'em…" Kim smiled and nuzzled his neck "And just think, soon we'll have a few little brats of our own."

Diego felt heat rush to his face as he groaned "Come on, lets go eat."

And he walked back to the food.

Sid laughed, "Wow, you were right." She smirked "Yeah, that one always gets him!"

----

Sheba lay down next to a boulder and Kurt ran up and snuggled next to him. He looked up and smiled "Mom, can Nina sleep next to me!"

Sheba smiled "Course she can."

Nina lay down next to Kurt and he smiled and snuggled next to her "I always wanted a sibling!"

Sheba sighed, "I honestly don't know where he hears such big words, but he uses them all the time."

Manny came and set himself next to Nina.

She felt warm "_So…this is what I wanted…my family…_" she thought.

A smile found it's way to her face.

She rested her head on Manny's side "I love you dad."

He smiled "Love you more."

Kurt frowned "What about me?"

Nina sighed, "I love you all! Very much. Goodnight!"

"Night!"

**THE END!**

YAY! Aww, such a sweet ending! Epilogue anyone?


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue!

**Promises**

A/N: Hey there! I don't know if you wanted it, but here it is! Epilogue! Sorry, couldn't wait!

Chapter 9- Epilogue, a year or two later…

Kurt was now in his not child (yet not adult) state, Nina was now a young adult. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK YA LITTLE WORM!" Nina snarled. Kurt smirked as he ran from her "NEVER!"

Nina growled as she chased him "If you don't give me back my necklace, I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!" He scoffed "Like to see ya try!" For a while it was chase, but then, Nina got a smarter idea "Oh brother, what's that?"

He looked back at her "Yeah right! Like I'm gonna fall for-"

BAM! He hit the side of a mountain.

In an instant Nina had a tree in her trunk "Now, I'm going to ask before I beat you senseless…will you give me back my necklace?"

Kurt looked for a way to escape…none, then at the tree, then back at her "…NO! OW!" She hit him over the head on the side and in the leg.

"Now! Give it!" she yelled. He chuckled weakly "N-never!" Again, she hit him, only this time she glared when she was finished "I SAID GIVE IT NOW!"

Kurt groaned "FINE…baby…"

He dropped the necklace on the ground "There, happy?"

She frowned "Almost."

"OW!"

She hit him on the backside as he walked away.

He groaned "I was just gonna look at it!" She fumed "Then look with your eyes! This was Kat's necklace and I don't want_you_ braking it! (sigh) I wonder how she is now…"

Kurt was about to retaliate but they saw a figure coming over the hill…uh-oh. "What's with a the noise! Some people are trying to sleep!" Sheba almost yelled.

True, the sun had just come up now.

Nina frowned "Your stupid son over there didn't give me back my necklace."

"Well you wouldn't let me look at the stupid thing in the first place, so I had to take it!" he said back. Nina picked up her tree "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! IT'S NOT STUPID!"

He smirked "Stupid, stupid, stupid, thingy that belonged to a dull-witted human!" Before he knew it she was beating him again screaming, "**TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK!**"

Sheba groaned "MANFRED!" It wasn't long before he to, dragged his legs over the hill. "Whhhhaaaat! You said you could handle it!" he whined angrily.

She sighed "Just…stop 'em. Please." He shook his head "…HEY!" Both stopped, just as Nina was about to hit him again. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled.

Nina looked at him "But daaaad! He called Kat stupid and stole the necklace she gave me!"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to beat me with a tree!" Kurt yelled. Manny snickered "You got a beating from a _girl_?" Kurt frowned "Hey, you're forgetting the fact that she's older then me, taller then me and-"

"_Stronger_ then you?" Manny still snickered. Kurt shook his head "NO! She's not stronger then me!" Nina smirked "Ooh, this is perfect. I can just tell all your stupid little friends you got beaten by me, A GIRL!"

Kurt clenched his jaw "Shut up!" Manny sighed "This actually kinda embarrassing." He and Nina laughed as Kurt got madder. Finally he almost yelled "Oh yeah dad! You're one to talk! With all the times mom's beaten you!"

Sheba smirked "He does have a point." Manny scoffed "That's different, those times I let her win." Sheba made a noise "Oh really?"

"Uh…y-yeah!" he said not so confidently. Nina and Kurt howled in laughter, but someone interrupted it. "Hey!" Everyone looked over and saw Diego coming over the hill.

"You guys mind keepin' it down! You're gonna wake _them_ up!" he whispered angrily. Before anyone could ask who, they got there answer. He closed his eyes "3…2…1-"

3 little balls of fur sprang up and landed on his back. "Ha! Gottcha daddy!" one who was biting on his ear said. Diego smiled "Yeah, you got me."

They laughed "Come on daddy! Play with us!"

"_More playing! Geez, don't they ever need a brake?_" he thought behind his fake smile. "Sure…but don't you wanna play with Nina and Kurt?" he added.

Both looked up "What?"

"YEAH!" they laughed.

Two of them got off and ran to Kurt and Nina, but one stayed. "But dad, I wanna play with you! I always play with _girls_!" Diego sighed "Yeah…but Kurt's a guy!"

The other cubs frowned "What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothin'…'cept they got cooties!" the one on Diego's headsaid. "Now Nuto be nice to your sisters." Diego said. Kurt smirked "Not to mention they're weak."

All the girls there frowned "What!" Manny closed his eyes "_Man, you'd think the kid would've learned by now!_" Nina smirked "And didn't I just beat you up a few seconds again?"

This silenced him. One frowned "YEAH! We're older then you anyways!" Diego frowned "Zina!" She looked up at him "What? It's true! Besides, girls have way more fun then _boys_! Right Kiya?"

Her sister nodded "YEAH!" Nuto growled "I bet I could take both you on!" Without hesitation, both girls tackled their brother. "Hey, hey, hey! No fighting!" Diego said, trying to brake up the little battle.

Manny chuckled "Geez Diego, that's not how you brake up a fight!"

"Hey get off my back! I'm new at this parenting stuff! And before you get on me for parenting maybe you better turn around!" he said angrily.

Behind them, Nina had taken Kurt up on the gender comment and was now ramming him into the side of the mountain. "Say it!" she yelled.

"Grrrr! NEVER! And by pushing me into the mountain you're just proofing you're fat!" he yelled back. She gasped "OH! You-" Nina went for her tree.

His eyes widened "AH! Not the tree!" Soon, the chase had started up again and everything got noisier and noisier. Manny put his trunk on his head "Ow…my head…"

She closed her eyes and sighed "Isn't it nice to have family?"

"I SAID YOUR FAT!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE-"

Manny looked at the feuding siblings "…Ye-aaah...you know, it's times like this I'm glad I didn't have any siblings…"

**THE END!…**for real this time!

YEAH! I'm done! Oh yeah! Sorry to put both the last chapter and this together, I just needed to get it finished before Ice Age 2 came out! I don't know about other parts of the world but in the U.S it comes out in theaters on Friday…er, March 31!


End file.
